


创伤后应激障碍

by BE_papas



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	创伤后应激障碍

桧佐木修兵差点忘了上次被噩梦惊醒是什么时候的事情。而显然，那些糟糕的回忆又一次找上了他。  
说没有恐惧一定是自欺欺人的谎话。后来，就连“为了护廷十三队的荣耀”，都让人听起来假大空。害怕死亡吗？那就战斗吧。理由就只有这么简单。他不能退缩——即使用理智这么反复强调着，在睡眠时，在β脑波占据主导时——操，那太痛苦了。  
桧佐木并不确定自己现在是否患有PTSD，毕竟那玩意儿曾经痊愈过。实际上，只要十三队的队士有要求，四番队综合救护所就会提供专门的人士以供心理疏导。他曾经去过那儿并待了一段时间——在他因为蟹泽的死而自责，搁置学业之后。真央的指导老师是四番队队士兼任的，她给桧佐木定制了详细的治疗计划，一方面是由于后者确实在战斗中受伤了，另一方面是学校要求的心理疏导。然而，鬼道似乎仅仅只能作用于躯体，对更深层的问题无能为力。  
在修整了短短三天之后，桧佐木就回到了班级。但同学死亡的场景开始像幽灵一样困扰着他——她指责他见死不救，她的血溅在脸上，温热的，怎么都洗不掉。从那时开始，桧佐木成了心理督导室的常客，四番队特制药剂喝了一大堆。他期待着梦魇消失，蟹泽和往常一样笑着跟他说再见。从某种意义上讲，他做到了，一部分：再也没办法正面面对敌人，对剑的恐惧——  
操。桧佐木的手指绞紧头发，额头上的青筋突突直跳，冷汗顺着鼻尖滴落在被单上。  
——东仙队长。  
东仙也许是救了他，也许是把他推进了深渊。  
灭却师所造成的伤口还在隐隐作痛，耳边却又响起躯体爆裂的声音。尽管是灵体，被剥离的温度也依然清晰。  
他需要一些新鲜空气，以及一些能让他分心的事情。

轻手轻脚地溜出队舍，连灵压都不需要隐藏。人类的的女孩有着了不起的法术，但桧佐木的灵压只恢复到原来的四成不到，她就匆匆治疗别的伤员去了。现在，他不必惊动任何人。  
夜色和星空像盖一样。  
穿过废墟瓦砾，桧佐木在心里评估偷溜进技术开发局的路线。他以前探望雏森的时候，涅队长把病患安排在东塔的观察室里，手术室和改造室，呃，都在东塔。从正门大摇大摆地进去几乎是不可能的任务，如果被涅抓到，说不定等不到明天早上太阳升起，桧佐木就不是原来的那个桧佐木了，字面意义上的。就算凌晨两点去麻烦阿近，后者想必也不会给他什么好脸色。  
从外墙突破倒是有可能。桧佐木仔细感知着六车队长的灵压，微弱的波动熟悉又陌生。那个时候……毫不犹豫就把他放倒的六车队长，有着和现在完全不一样的灵压：更消沉并且更有侵略性，像被人重复利用的战争机器。  
队长可能会离开。一直以来，这个念头总是在反复困扰桧佐木，以至于这想法比起普通的执念，简直成为了一种情结：哪怕是再亲密的存在也会离开——他所有敬重的、视为生命的珍宝——会有什么人或者什么事，残忍地将所有踩碎，一如一百年前六车队长消失的那个夜晚，一如所有没有尽头的夜晚。  
但是队长没有离开。桧佐木艰难地扒上窗框，踩着楼梯拾级而上，队长的灵压也渐渐明晰起来。他并不太确认自己来这里的理由，也许不需要那种事情。六车队长还活着。桧佐木在心里确认了一遍——六车队长还活着。  
是的。  
月光从窗户洒下，病床上的人看起来睡得很沉，机器运作的声响看起来并没有对伤患造成太大的困扰，他的灵压稳定且安静。  
太好了。  
桧佐木不知道怎么形容自己的感受：他一直试图对世界报以微笑，用信念支撑着自己，然后世界对他比了个中指——这听起来很滑稽，而现在的他，感觉被扯进了一个让人眼眶发湿的拥抱。  
桧佐木在地板上随意坐下，用手支着脑袋，望着一汪月色沉默。这次的夜晚没有血腥味。九番队队长的羽织被折得整整齐齐，摆在六车队长的枕边。啊啊，和那个时候自己看到的一样。  
“我睡不着。”桧佐木径自开口，声音把自己吓了一跳。  
“之前一直很担心队长……”  
“敌人被消灭了，所以也请队长快点好起来。九番队没有队长是不行的。”  
桧佐木觉得有很多话要说，又觉得说来说去根本就是一个意思；自己好像个啰嗦的老妈，在给出门前的儿子嘱咐注意事项。  
“……队长还在，真是太好了。”

阳光照在脸上的时候，疼得要命的身体提醒桧佐木，昨天晚上他在地板上睡了一夜。  
“呜哇……啊！！！”  
如果说前半句是桧佐木对酸痛躯体发出的感慨，后半句则是他真真切切地被吓到了，并伴随着从地板上弹起来、撞上了身后的器械，发出了滑稽的响声。  
昨天，不对，今天凌晨还安静躺在病床上的人，现在正一脸不赞同地打量着他，而他身上盖着的正是之前看到的，九番队队长的羽织。  
“你是白痴吗？居然在这种地方睡着了？”  
被质问的人感到耳根都涌上了尴尬的色泽，桧佐木在心里思考随便扯个理由蒙混过关的可能性。太蠢了，桧佐木把那个见到队长就放松精神的自己唾弃了一万遍，这得是放松成什么样才能在这种场合睡着——  
“我都听见了，你说的那些。虽然看起来像在是睡觉，但是涅的药似乎是保留了伤患对外界的感知的……”  
一万遍不够，桧佐木在内心正在对前夜那个愚蠢透顶的自己千刀万剐，太糟糕了。桧佐木已经预见到自己成为全队笑柄的样子。太糟糕了。  
“喂，不要那副表情啊！我又不会吃了你！”六车队长伸出手，“别总在地上坐着啊，起来！”  
眼前的景象似乎和百年前重合了。  
“嘛，虽然说你个子有那么大一个，但是小鬼毕竟是小鬼啊。”  
“……我…………”  
六车队长揉了揉他的脑袋。  
桧佐木这次，真正地觉得世界拥抱了他。

fin


End file.
